Luke smith goes to Hogwarts
by bammysammy2002
Summary: This fanfiction is set in Prisoner of Azkaban. James and Lily are alive, Sirius was never in Azkaban. Clyde doesn't exist and Pettigrew hasn't been caught.
1. Hogwarts Letter

Luke Smith had just been activated 1 week ago when a owl pecked at the window.  
"Sarah Jane, something is tapping the window" Sarah jane came in and looked confused for a second. Maybe its just lost she thought to herself and opened the window and saw written on the letter

LUKE SMITH  
13 BANNERMAN ROAD  
THE GUEST BEDROOM

She tore open the letter  
 _Dear, Mr Smith_

 _You have been accepted to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Unfortunatly we werent able to get your letter to you before for reasons which we have yet to find out. If you would like to join, you willl have a tutor which you will go and live with for a week. This tutor has been decided as James Harold Potter who has a son Harry Potter (The boy who lived) who is around about your age. Give the owl your reply and we hope to see you at Hogwarts._

 _Yours Faithfully_

 _Professor McGonagall_

Sarah Jane looked shocked at the letter and Luke looked really confused

"Is this Bad or good?"

"Luke sit down for a moment" Sarah Jane calmly said once Luke sat down she continued "How would you like to go to this school to learn about magic" Luke looked puzzled and said he didn't think that magic existed "Neither did I Luke, so how about this you and I will go meet this James Potter and question him on the subject once I tell this Professor that you accept." Luke said that whatever she thought was best he would do.


	2. Meet James Potter

JAMES POTTERS POV

James Potter worked as the history of magic professor after Binns while Sirius worked as an auror which was handy in getting information and Remus worked as the Defence teacher. Lily had to work with Snivellus as his Potions assistant Professor. I _had_ just finished getting assignments for the new third year class with his son in that class after the summer when Minnie came in and said "Mr Potter, I was wondering if you would like to help with this third year muggleborn who we seem to have forgotten to give a letter to when he was 11. So he doesn't know a lot about the wizarding world and we need to teach him all basics over the summer. And in doing this I had hoped that you and the marauders would let him stay at Potter manor for a week while teaching him the basics."

"Yes of course I would love to. But who is he and how did you forget to give him the letter" I said confused they normally never forget.

"His name is Luke Smith and he lives at Bannerman Road with his adopted mother Sarah Jane and we are actually genuinely confused by this misunderstanding" Minnie said with a confused look on his face.

I then met up with Lily and Remus and informed them about what was going on. I then apparated to Bannerman road and walked up the street.

"I keep telling you Alan Jackson that you need to give me that money" A woman coming out of a house and went to her car. "Ok, I will put it in your bank account" The guy Alan sighed and I felt sorry for him as he looked so frustrated.

"LUKE" a teenage girl ran out of her house and hugged a brown haired boy. Luke this must be the muggleborn and Maria must be his friend. An older woman shouted out "LUKE COME IN NOW. TIME FOR LUNCH" Luke ran in and I followed behind a distance.

I went up to the now closed door and knocked. Sarah Jane answered the door "Hello, who are you?"

"Hi, My name is James, James Potter" The woman then greeted me in and closed the door behind her

"Would you like to join us for lunch" I agreed and went into the small kitchen where Luke was sitting at the dining table. He stood up

"Hi My names Luke Smith" I said my name in return and we all sat down.


	3. Potter Manor

"So I get to stay at Potter manor for a week to learn the spells my class had learnt" Luke summarised. Sarah Jane looked worried "umm Luke you can pack your clothes ready for right now. While I talk to James Privately for a moment." Luke went upstairs after putting his plate in the sink.

"Is this wizarding world safer for my son? is there any dangers in it" Sarah questioned.

"Yes there is a wizard who turned bad and wants to hunt muggleborn and half bloods, but there is dangers in both worlds and it is much safer in Hogwarts I assure you" James said honestly.

"But can you promise me that you will look after him because he is a lot different from other kids I insist. He is different and I need someone to keep an eye on him. Oh and also he has a phone that he will talk to his friend Maria and me." Sarah rambled

"Sarah Jane, calm down I promise I will look out for him and keep him safe. I will make sure he calls you and Maria don't worry" James calmly told her and she looked reassured.

Luke came down with his stuff and after goodbyes Luke and James apparated to Potter manor. "Hello you must be Luke. My name is Lily" a red haired woman said "This is Remus" She pointed to a sandy haired man. "This idiot is Sirius" She pointed to the offended man "And lastly this is Harry who you will share a room with" She pointed to a boy his age with a lightening scar on his head.

"Hey Luke want me to show you our room?" Luke nodded and followed Harry up. While Luke was unpacking and Harry was helping it was a very awkward silence until Harry broke it

"So what are your parents like" Luke's eyes widened at that and thought quickly "They died and I cant remember what they were like" Oh Harry thought then remembered his Dad said something about him being adopted

"Oh how about your adopted mum what is she like?"

"Sarah Jane is a journalist and doesn't like to speak to other people that much" Harry looked curious at him about the sort of innocence in his voice it was weird. But Harry knows what weird is like so that's ok.

"Do you have any questions to ask?" Harry said feeling awkward. "Yes, how did you get that scar on your head?" Well, harry thought that was a bit rude, most people at least tried to beat around the bush

"Oh.. I got it when I was 1 and my mum put a protection barrier so when the killing curse hit me it would go back and hit Voldemort."

"Who is Voldemort and why would he kill a one year old" Umm

"well he is a evil wizard and doesn't have any feelings" Luke looked confused "How can he have no feelings?" Luke asked. "No its just a saying it means he doesn't really care about anything just to destroy muggle born and half bloods."

Luke thought for a moment "Do you believe in aliens?" Harry thought that was a really random question "I think considering the things that I met it wouldn't surprise me if they do exist." Harry realised that Luke had about 20 books

"So you like to read a lot?" "Yes I love to read especially about science and I need to catch up in class" Luke picked out a book and started reading really quick.

"Ok, I will start on my homework." They sat in silence until dinner came and they went to the table.


	4. Getting to know Luke

JAMES POV

 _Luke was a strange boy_ **James thought** _Sirius couldn't find any information from primary school, just that he was from St Marys orphanage. He seemed to have a lot of knowledge though he seemed very bright, but certain subjects that normal teens know, he doesn't._

"DINNER BOYS" Lily shouted to Harry and Luke. Padfoot and Moony had come to dinner to meet Luke. Harry and Luke came down and sat at the table.

"Have you heard? Hogwarts is thinking of putting up a science and maths club for 3rd years or older as lots of muggleborn parents complained that Hogwarts doesn't teach any muggle subjects" Remus said. But I noticed how Luke seemed to peak up at the word science.

"Do you like science, Luke?" Harry asked interestingly. "Yes, its my favourite subject" Luke replied.

"Harry, you should join the maths and science club it would do some good learning some maths." Lily said. Harry thought about it.

"Yeah, Hermione would probably drag me along anyway. Do you know who is teaching it Moony?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm teaching the maths club and they are still looking for volunteers for the science club." Lily looked deep in thought and doing that cute thoughtful look at her plate.

"I could do it. I used to love science when I was younger and I passed all of my science classes" Everyone agreed that that was a great idea. Luke's face seemed to light up at the science idea.

"So Luke have you read any of the magical books yet" Lily asked trying to get Luke to talk.

"Oh yeah I have read all the 1st year books that Professor McGonagall recommended and I have started the second year books" Lily and Remus looked shocked, but everyone else seemed to be shocked that he was able to read all that in a short period of time.

"So do you like to read then?"

"Yes it is what I do when I'm not busy." Luke replied excitedly.

After dinner time, James and Sirius taught Luke basic spells and he seemed really good at it. Luke would definitely be ready for Hogwarts


	5. Hogwarts train

Luke was on the phone to his Mum, today was the day he would go to Hogwarts and he was nervous

"But what if everyone hates me. I mean I know nothing about reading peoples facial expressions and how to indicate when someone is being sarcastic or not"

"Luke you will be fine and remember you saved the world the day you were born no one else can say that " Sarah Jane tried to reassure him.

"But I cant say that or people will think that I have a mental instability. What if I do something to mess up and people will think that I am created by aliens and evil."

"Luke calm down you will be fine. If any problems do happen you can call me or go to James."

Luke sighed "Ok call you tonight"

"REMEBER TO CALL MARIA TOO. Goodbye Luke you will be fine" Luke ended the call and then Harry appeared

"Hey mate, are you ready?" Harry said warmly. Luke nodded his head and they went downstairs with trunks. They then side apparated with the marauders and Lily.

"Right both of you behave and Harry don't go chasing basilisks got it?" Lily said mockingly.

"Ahh.. I will try my best" Harry said with a grin on his lips.

Then Lily, James and Remus went to find a separate compartment, Sirius apparated away and the boys went to find Ron and Hermione.

"So lily flower what did Dumbledore say about you running the science club" James asked

"He said no as he already had a volunteer Mr Jeffries to do it." Lily said disappointingly. "Oh maybe another time then, but you could always help with my maths club" Remus said comfortingly

" Oh can I really that would be fantastic." Lily said her face brightening with a smile. Remus agreed and they sat talking about lesson plans while James thought of pranks to do on Padfoot or Prongslet.

"HI HARRY" Hermione said wrapping Harry in a big hug while Ron smiled at him. "Oh and this must be Luke. " Hermione said pointing to Luke.  
"Yes hello my name is Luke.. Luke smith, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Luke said politely.

"What a weirdo" Ron muttered while Harry casually hit him round the head and said "Be nice Ron or I will tell Hermione who you love" Ron went red in the face and went into the compartment.

"So did you hear about Pettigrew being sited to be heading to Hogwarts" Ron said casually like it was an everyday thing.

"Do you know who Peter Pettigrew is" Hermione asked Luke. Luke nodded

"Peter Pettigrew is a murderer who tried to kill the Potters in 1981 and was friends with them until he betrayed them to Voldemort. Peter still remains uncaught and will be heading to Hogwarts to finish what he started" Luke answered.

Ron looked like he was a weirdo "Great another Hermione" Harry then kicked him and gave him a warning glare.

Luke whispered to Harry "Is that Good or Bad" Harry said that it was good because Hermione is really smart.


	6. Hogwarts

**Luke had got sorted during the summer and the hat was going to put him in Raven claw but Luke wanted to be Gryffindor so the Hat agreed.**

LUKES POV

Everyone went into the great hall and saw the science teacher, he was as tall as Lily, he was fat and looked suspicious. But Luke thought he looked quite friendly and couldn't wait.

After the sorting, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up with a friendly smile and said

"Now boys and girls as you must know there is a criminal heading near Hogwarts which is why we are having dementors to protect us from Peter. But all rules are staying the same and no one must go out unsupervised or alone. Now everyone go to your dormitory's." And with that everyone left and went to their beds.

Luke reached out and called Maria.

"Hi Luke"  
"Hi Maria"

"How is Hogwarts"  
"It was good so far we are having science and maths lessons which I think will be loads of fun"  
"Only you Luke can find maths fun" Maria laughed

"What does that mean" Luke said confused

"Nether mind" Maria laughed. "Luke sorry I have to go to bed it is my bedtime. Night.

"Goodnight Maria."

Sarah Jane then called him. "Hello Mum"

"Oh no none of that. Sarah Jane is just fine."

"Ok" Luke said a bit hurt didn't she want to be his mum? He was so confused. "How was school"  
"It was good I'm in Gryffindor with Harry."  
"That is good at least you know someone." Then he heard Mr smith and Sarah Jane said "Oh sorry Luke I'm afraid I will have to go. Goodnight and good luck in classes." "Bye Sarah Jane"

Harry came out the bathroom "Talk to anyone interesting " " I talked with my friend Maria and Sarah Jane"

"Hey Luke, you said Sarah Jane is your foster mum so why don't you call her mum"

"She says she doesn't want me too" Then to his shock Harry laughed

"Yes she does. She just doesn't want to admit it. Goodnight Luke"

"Goodnight Harry" Luke said confused does Sarah Jane want to be his mum or did she just feel sorry for him. Yes that was it who could love a freak who was grown from symphonised DNA. Then he fell asleep.

In the morning Luke had science first. Luke, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the classroom and sat at the front.

"Good morning class. First things first I don't want anyone being rude or acting like this class is their naptime" Mr Jeffries slammed his fist on the desk waking Draco who was half asleep. "Detention Mr Malfoy for sleeping in class"

"Now first question a transformer is an electrical device that changes the voltage of an alternating current supply, the AC supply, such as your, our mains electrical supply. Anybody know who invented the first transformer?"

Luke put his hand up quick. Hermione unfortunately wasn't good at science at all as well as Ron and Harry.

"YOU BOY"

"Michael Faraday" Luke answered

"Good that is correct"

"But he didn't know what he could use it for" Jeffries looked confused "What?"

"Faraday didn't know what he'd invented. I've thought about it, too. You could get rid of the transformers, get a better system and induct power instead."

Jeffries looked shocked at this 13 year old boy he smelt different from the other kids he almost smelt new.

"Next question. If you coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water. Then you turn on your, the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil? "  
Luke had his hand shot up fast. "You again"

" You measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter"  
"What is your name"  
"Luke sir. Luke Smith."  
Luke smith noted Jeffries thought "Well I hope you are joining science club Luke"

"Yes sir."

Then the bell rung.


	7. Maths

The Golden Trio and Luke had just finished Transfiguration and were heading to Maths when Hermione commented

"You are so good at Science Luke. But how good are you at maths." Hermione said curiously.

"I am ok at it." Luke said modestly. Hermione to be honest was jealous of Luke's mind and about how he was so much better than her at Science. They sat down at a table together when Professor Lupin started talking

"Good morning class. Today we are starting with multiplication and working our way to harder things as some of you haven't been taught maths by your parents/guardians. I will be sharing this class with Professor Potter as some of you already know because I get ill a lot of the time."

"Question 1) What is 25x2" Most of the class put their hands up aside from most Slytherins as they don't think that they should be taught muggle things. Luke and Hermione were the first ones to put their hands up.

"Mr Smith"

"50" Luke answered straight away.

"Ok Question 2) 225*2" Hermione and Luke were the only ones who put their hand up.

"Miss Granger"

"450 sir."

"Correct. I will teach you the basics at first. After the school has finished maybe you will know what 5,600 * 9000 would be" The professor said thinking that even he didn't know what it is without writing it out. Luke put his hand up.

"Yes Mr Smith"

"The answer would be 50,400,000" Lupin looked shocked "Hold on a second" He wrote the question out and worked it out. Then looked at him in amazement

"That...That is correct Mr Smith. 20 points to Gryffindor"

 _How in Merlins name did he know that. This Luke Smith is a prodigy, I think I will ask the other professors about him._ Lupin thought to himself

Luke was heading to his next class before lunch when he got stopped by some older students

"Excuse me." Luke said trying to get past.

"Oh you think you are so smart. Don't you?" The blonde student taunted.

"No, I never said that. Please may I get past"

"No you cant " The oldest one said and punched him. Luke fell unconscious and was dragged into a cupboard with a silencing spell on it.


	8. Marauders Map

Luke woke up in a small cramped cupboard. He started to panic when he realised the door was locked.

"HELP SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR" He yelled. Luke was claustrophobic as it reminded him of being trapped and being trapped always brought back what happened with the bane. If he couldn't leave it always meant danger. 

* * *

James was marking the second year essays when Sirius came in

"Yo Prongs"

"Padfoot, aren't you suppose to be working"

"Probably" He shrugged "Guess what I found in old Filchys office" He held up a piece of familiar parchment.

"The marauders map." James said in aw. Sirius grinned "Together" James nodded and both marauders stated

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" The writing came up

 _Messer's_

 _Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs Present the marauders Map_

When they opened it they _opened it they looked around for a couple of minutes._

"ooh There is Prongslet Hermione and Ron looks like they are skipping class."

Lets go and bust them" James said teasingly. They both went to where the Golden Trio were.

"Where could he have gone" Harry said worryingly.

"We are going to be in so much trouble for skipping class if we are caught" Hermione said casting worrying looks left and right.

"We wont" Harry scoffed and Ron nodded his head.

Sirius and James cast each other mischievous smiles and went up behind them

"BUSTED" They said making the trio jump the height of themselves

"Really?" Harry asked "I thought you were Filch for a minute there"

"So why are you skipping class" Sirius asked he understood the 2 boys but not HERMIONE of all people.

"We are looking for Luke. One minute we are heading to class then the next he disappears." Harry said his emerald eyes flashing worryingly just like Lily does.

"Well we can find him easily" Sirius said holding up the map.

"A piece of old parchment" Harry said looking at them both like they are insane.

"This... A piece of...OLD PARCHMENT" Sirius spluttered.

"Is it not a piece of old parchment" Hermione asked sceptically.

"No this prongslet and friends is the marauders map" James said the password and they looked amazed as names of everyone in the castle came up.

"There is Luke" Hermione pointed to the broom cupboard "Lets go" Hermione said picking up her bag

"And quick there is Filch coming this way " Harry said pointing to filch and Mrs Norris coming to the room. They left quickly and went to the broom cupboard.

"Aloharmora" James said and it opened with Luke quickly coming out.

"Thanks you" Luke said gratefully.

"What were you doing in the cupboard" Hermione asked and Luke explained what happened.

"Theses boys did you see what they looked like." Luke described them in detail and James knew who they were

"Unbelievable. Those were the prefects from Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

Then the bell rang.

"Come on Lunchtime" Ron said hungrily.

"Yeah and I have got science club" Luke said.


	9. Science Club

The boy has got an incredible mind I insist. He could help with our little problem" Jeffries said to a mirror where Blakeman was in.

"Our storage problem? You think a 13 year old human child will help us with alien technology as high as this" Blakeman said like Jeffries had gone mad."

"I'm telling you he is different from other kids that smell of grease and acne, he smells new, fresh almost"

"Right when can you get to this "Luke Smith""

"Soon boss. We have a rendezvous" They smirked evilly to one another.

"Welcome to lunchtime science club" Jeffries said cheerfully "I had hoped for a bigger turn out" Luke looked around "Its only me professor"

"And me" a chubby boy came in with brown eyes and hair "Oh hi my name is Luke, Luke smith" Luke put his hand out to shake, but the boy just looked at it in disgust and said shortly "Carl"

"Now Luke, Carl is a star pupil although I bet he is rubbish compared to you. " Carl glared at him and looked at Luke in complete loathing and disgust.

"Right over the summer, I have been having the joy of working with my new project" He put a piece of paper with diagram on it "Who can tell me what this is?"

Carl looked confused "Erm"

"It's a model for a giant capacitor system." Luke said as though it was obvious. "Yes correct. But it is purely theoretical" Jeffries insisted.

"You designed this" Luke said in amazement

"Yes while I'm wasted here"  
"Now, I have a problem. My purely theoretical problem is, anyone?" Jeffries said looking at Luke with hope. Luke help up a finger

"Don't tell me. Oh, yeah. With this, you could store huge amounts of electrical energy. But there's a loophole. Here in the storage, it wouldn't stabilise. "  
"You went wrong here. You need to add an equation into the computer control."  
(Luke starts writing on the whiteboard. Lots of undefined Greek characters and other letters.)

"Yeah?" Luke said looking at the bemused Carl.

"I will take your word for it"

"The power stabilises, all your problems are over" Luke said. Jeffries looked extremely happy

"Yes all my problems are over. " _I don't know about yours though._

Meanwhile the golden trio were unaware that Luke had just handed over a solution to the slitheens problem.

"UGH Look at my food it is disgusting" Ron said in disgust at his sandwich which had gotten rotten.

"That is rank. Look at everyones plates it is all the same. Every food has gotten rotten.

All the teachers looked confused at this new development.

* * *

"So every food has gotten rotten" Sarah Jane said.

"Every food near Hogwarts and other schools have gotten rotten" Mr smith said.

"Ok I am going to visit Hogwarts and talk to Luke"

Sarah Jane went downstairs to her fireplace

"HOGWARTS. SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY. POTTER OFFICE" She shouted.


	10. Slitheens Revenge Starts

James was at his office with the other marauders with the exception of Peter obviously and Lily. Then suddenly Sarah Jane came through.

"Hello sorry to bother you" She said sincerely.

"No its no problem Sarah Jane right? My name is Lily Harrys mum, this is Sirius his godfather, you've met James and this is Remus"

"Oh nice to meet you My name is Sarah Jane Smith, I adopted Luke" She said smiling slightly. Remus looked shock

"Oh I know who Luke is he seems to have an exceptional gift in maths and I heard science" He stated.

* * *

Hermione had forgotten her science book so she went to the science lab to collect it she had to get it in the corner of the classroom hiding behind a stand.

"Stupid humans even the smart ones are dumb" Mr Jeffries said with a sneer while talking to his boss through a mirror.

"So did Luke say what the problem is?"

"Yes sir" He said and then farted "ooh I see no reason to keep this suit on much longer" While reaching for his head and unzipping it.

"A GREEN ALIEN" Hermione thought.

Mr Jeffries ended the call and sniffed distastefully " Hmm It seems that a little girl has been listening in come on out girlie." Hermione gasped and ran with the slitheen close behind her.

* * *

Luke and Ron were talking

"I think that Mr Jeffries is nice" Luke said innocently. Ron scoffed "He stinks he keeps on farting " He sniggered.

"Hold on this doesn't add up" Luke calculated while Ron looked confused "What?"

"This block measures about one thousand five hundred and thirty nine metres squared, so double that for both floors. The area of each room doesn't add up to that. So there's an empty space. Through there." He pointed at the wall , then looked at Ron "You should go home"

Ron scoffed "No way mate"

"Are we friends?" Luke said confused by the word mate.

"I don't know yet. Your a bit weird" Ron said.

"Now the question is how do we get through"

"I am going through. stop being weird. I'm leaving to find someone else" Ron left while Luke didn't seem to be too fazed.

* * *

Your Luke Smith's too clever by half. He's right outside. " Blakeman said.

"I'm after a girl. This feels so good "Jeffries said with a smirk

"Rejoice in your hunt brother"

* * *

" Right doors what do doors have? Door handles if this is a door then the door handle would be here" He placed his hand and it slide open. He went inside and what he saw shocked him, it was a room full of technology far beyond what Hogwarts had.

"Ahh there is the "Boy genius" A fat man with an evil smirk mocked " How do you like this little science project." Luke looked terrified and ran.

* * *

"COME ON GIRL" Jeffries said running as fast as he could.

Then Hermione ran into Ron and Harry

"RUN IT IS AN ALIEN RUN" She screamed

"It is a teacher 'Mione stop being silly" Ron rebutted.

Then suddenly the slitheen came round the corner.

"Oh Merlin" Both of them said and ran into potters office.

"THERE IS A GREEN ALIEN" Ron shouted.

"What " James said.

Then suddenly Luke ran in

"Sarah Jane, I found a secret room " He said excitedly

Jeffries ran in and sarah jane made everyone use the floo to Bannerman Road


	11. Lukes mistake

"Everyone okay?" Sarah Jane asked worried. Everyone nodded and Sarah Jane looked at her watch. But no one noticed Ron go upstairs.

"BLOODY HELL" Ron shouted in awe. "NO DID I SAY YOU COULD GO UPSTAIRS" Sarah screeched and went upstairs with the rest following.

"You should go" Luke said while walking upstairs

"Why" Harry asked. "Its dangerous." Luke said concern flashing through his blue eyes. Then when they went upstairs and saw an attic with really strange objects surrounding the room. Then Sarah Jane's watch beeped.

"Slitheen, inhabitants of raxa, roxa, urghh" Sarah Jane said irritably then showed it to Luke.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius" He answered.

"What are you talking about" Sirius said.

" The outcast Slitheen Family are scavengers, thieves of others technology. Known to infiltrate low-tech planets by hiding in the skins of the dominant native species." Sarah Jane said ignoring him.

"Hold on we just got attacked by aliens and no one is telling us anything." Lily said outraged that the Smiths were just taking it camely.

"Shut up for the minute, will you. I'm busy, and right now you're not important. Even if it is getting like Clapham Junction up here. Right. The Slitheen must have taken over Cold fire Construction, put up buildings all around the world. Why?" Sarah Jane asked no one in particular.

"I think I got a theory. There is a secret room in the school where the slitheen where working on." Luke said thinking hard. "Mr Smith can help."

"Who is that? Your Dad" Ron asked. No one answered him

"Mr Smith I need you" Then suddenly the bricks in the walls cracked to reveal a supercomputer.

"How may I help you Sarah Jane" The computer asked politely

"Is that a Computer?" Hermione asked once over the shock.

"Who is that" Mr Smith asked.

"No body. Mr Smith Luke would like some help." Sarah Jane said irritably.

"Certainly."

Bring up our satellite image of London. Now plot the exact positions of every school put up by Cold fire Construction or schools who have coal fire teachers like Hogwarts"

" Right what do these schools have in common." Sarah Jane asked Luke.

"There at the ends of tube lines" Luke said.

"But what's it all for? What are they doing? The secret room, what was in there?" Everyone looked at Luke who was remembering what Blake man said.

"Oh no. Sarah Jane, I think I have made a really big social miscalculation. I told the Slitheen how to destroy the world." Luke said looking really guilty.

"How? How could a 13 year old tell an alien how to destroy the world." James asked Sarah Jane who looked shocked at Luke.

"Because Luke isn't your average 13 year old." Sarah Jane explained " I will explain later. Luke what are they planning?"

Luke went to a piece of paper and started sketching the diagram Mr Jeffries showed him. Once he was finished he gave it to the adults.

"It wasn't working until I told him. Its my fault" Luke stated sadly.

"Oh Luke." Sarah Jane muttered

"But how can it be dangerous."

"With this system they can drain every last drop of energy from the Earth. Our school's the last link in the chain. So the sun can turn cold and everybody will freeze "

"Sarah Jane breaking news" Mr Smith showed a news reporter saying Los Angeles has gone dark.

"Its starting." Luke said glaring at the diagram "The day I was born I saved the world now I helped destroy it."

"Mister Smith, give me everything you've got on the inhabitants of " Sarah Jane paused.

"Raxacollicofalliportorious" Luke said.

"Accessing"

* * *

10 minutes later.

"Come on" James said anxiously. "The world is going to freeze. No hurry" Harry added.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius. Calcium-based life-forms They are a naturally hardy race. However, their bodies are notoriously hyper-sensitive to " Then Mr Smith switched off.

"NO" They all said. "Its affecting us now" Luke stated.

"Great no sonic lipstick, no Mr Smith" Sarah Jane said.

"Its official the world is ended" Ron stated defeated.

"No it isn't Ron. They must have a weakness and we got a genius sitting here" Harry said pointing at Luke.

"Yeah the genius who helped destroy the world. OW" Ron said when Harry hit him round the head.

"Stop being mean Ron or I will tell Hermione what you did last night to Crook shanks" Harry threatened.

"What did you do to Crook shanks, Ronald" Hermione said angrily.

"Wait, Vinegar is acetic it reacts with calcium which means that if you hit a calcium based lifeform then they would bubble up inside thus exploding them into pieces." Luke said excitedly.

"Yes, yes that's it now come on" Sarah Jane said looking proudly at Luke.

"We are destroying aliens with vinegar." Harry said looking like they are mental.

"Yes or any other acetic liquids" Luke said.

"The floo isn't working how do we get there." Hermione stated.

"Portkey? I left a couple of them in my room just in case we needed to get to school quick." Luke said running up to his room.

"Here" Everyone touched the Portkey and landed at Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 12

They landed at Hogwarts and went inside with vinegar bottles at the ready. "I am officially confused" Sirius muttered "Hows vinegar going to help us again?"

"Vinegar is acetic which reacts with calcium, therefore killing calcium based lifeforms like slitheen" Luke explained not comprehending why he was asking this.

"And you! Who are your actual parents?" Ron asked.

"I don't have any" Luke answered innocently.

"Of course you have parents. You must have parents or you wouldn't exist" Hermione said confused.

"THE SUNS BLUE " James shouted as he looked up at the sky.

"Its transduction like the candles" Luke pointed out.

* * *

"DADDY THAT STUPID GENIUS BOY AND IDIOT HUMANS ARE BACK" Carl whined as he looked at the CCTV.

"I will deal with this, Son" He unzipped his suit.

"But my huuunnnttt" He whined again really wanting to kill Luke for being smarter then him. The outrage.

"No son they are too annoying and I want to kill the boy" He insisted and walked out

* * *

"Where is the secret room" Sarah Jane asked.

"Through here" Luke pointed. They all walked that way , but were stopped

"Mmmm human children the smell of butter beer and sweets." Blakeman mocked.

"STAY BACK" Hermione shouted threatening him with vinegar.

"You're afraid. A Slitheen girl your age would do it. Wouldn't think twice. But all the fight's gone out of you. You just stand there shaking in your shoes. That's why we survive. That's why you're losers. All of you on this rubbish planet. That's why we win." He bragged but then Hermione chucked vinegar at him, he exploded, goo all over everyone.

"Yuck. That is so gross." Ron complained.  
"This is so disgusting " Harry grimaced.

Everyone quickly went into the secret room with Jeffries and his son working on the machine while the other slitheens were observing. Then quickly everyone was restrained by them and their long sharp claws gently brushing past their necks in a threatening manner.

"GET OFF OF MY SON/LUKE" Sarah Jane and Lily's voice echoed each other out.

"Its your sons fault that we are here" Jeffries said mockingly to Sarah Jane who looked like she would strangle him.

"NO I DIDNT" Luke said convincingly, but was saying in his head "I just lied, lying is bad. But Sarah Jane looks okay with it so I will continue"

BANG

"Its happening turn it off" Sarah Jane said catching on to what Luke was doing

"OK OK" He turned it off and everyone quickly escaped while Luke grabbed the sonic lipstick causing the room to smoke up.

END OF REVENGE OF SLITHEEN


	13. About Luke

"Wait so let me get this straight Luke is an alien?" Ron said confused as to what Sarah Jane was trying to tell them. You see after the slitheen incident, Sarah Jane decided to tell Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and the Potters about Luke and aliens. Luke right now was upstairs finishing his science homework.

"No, no Luke was created by the bane to destroy our planet" She said. "But I helped Luke get out of the banes control and now he is normal. But you see the bane scanned thousands of humans and put the information in Luke's head thus making him more intelligent then most 13 year olds. Also Luke cant get nightmares as it isn't in his genetic make up and he cant get sick."

Everyone was in shock. "One second please" Ron said while walking upstairs to Luke's room and knocking on the door.

"Come in" He heard Luke's voice say. He opened it and saw Luke writing down complicated science theories.

"Homework?" He said even though he couldn't care less.

"No, I have finished that. I'm just doodling some theories." Luke shrugged.

"Want to come downstairs?" Ron asked wanting Luke to come talk to people instead of sitting by himself.

"I thought you didn't like me because I am weird" Luke replied confused as to why he was being asked this.

" I didn't understand. I am sorry"

"Ok, I will come downstairs" Luke smiled and followed Ron downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey Luke." Luke was greeted by everyone and then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be " Sarah Jane said and went to the door, but no one was there. Instead there was an odd locket with writing on top of it.

 _Hey Luke,_

 _I saw this and thought it would suit you._

 _Love from Maria._

Oh, Sarah Jane thought. That was nice from her. She took it inside and gave it to Luke.

"This is from Maria it seems as if she wanted to give you something nice"

"Oh, thanks" Luke said putting it around his neck. He felt a strange vibe coming from it.

"Ok, how about we go to Hogwarts?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes that is a good idea. I have to go and write an article about what has happened recently." Sarah Jane said and everyone left the room.

"Bye mum" Luke said and hugged her.

"Bye Luke" She pulled him back from the hug and she could have sworn Luke seemed to act weird.

"Are you ok?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Its probably nothing " He said going to the fireplace and left the house.

"Ok kids. Time for bed as it is way past curfew and you lot will be in trouble if you get caught." James said with a grin.

"Yeah like we ever get caught " Harry said with a cheeky grin, but left with Luke, Hermione and Ron. Luke got ready for bed and fingered the locket.

Inside the middle it was like a button, he pressed down on it and suddenly he was inside a cell of some sort.

"H-hello who is in here?" He said shakenly. Then saw a woman in purple with a grin on her evil like face.

"Hello archetype" Luke's eyes widened

"M-Mrs W-Wormwood"


End file.
